


Stories People Tell

by phantisma



Series: Rumors [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala shows Sam a story that is circulating about her, Daniel and Cameron...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories People Tell

Cameron Mitchell’s first awareness in the 6 seconds it took him to go from unconscious to painfully awake was that his head hurt. A lot. He groaned and tried to determine where he was and what had happened before he opened his eyes. He remembered coming through the gate and following Daniel’s lead into the village market. He remembered Sam coming out of the small inn in that leather thing that had given him reason to duck into the bathroom the first time he’d seen her in it on the base.

Everything after that was something of a blur.

He took a deep breath of fairly stale air. He wiggled fingers and toes. His boots were gone. He was laying down…or rather bent over bearing his weight on his stomach and hips. His toes barely brushed the ground if he strained. His hands were held in a tight metal embrace off to either side. His upper body was devoid of clothing, though if the chafing in his groin was any indication, the leather pants were still intact.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, cringing at the whirl of colors and shadows until they resolved into something resembling…well, a dungeon if he had to guess. “You have got to be joking,” he said, raising his head slightly to look around.

The room was no more than five feet by five feet, though not that square. The walls were made of grey and black rocks held together by mortar. There wasn’t much light, and all that there was provided by a torch in a bracket beside the small wood door directly in front of him.

He was alone. For the moment.

His head pounded. He strained to see what he was draped across…and chained to. He lifted his left hand to see that the mammoth shackle around his wrist wasn’t actually connected to the…bench, but connected to a chain that ran down to the floor. He figured that meant he could probably stand up. He stretched his legs to make sure they weren’t also chained, and slid off to the floor, wincing as his bare abdomen scraped the rough stone beneath him.

He rolled his head, feeling the satisfaction as his neck popped, then regarded his situation. The bench was shaped like a short T. The chains ran down under the arms of it and, as he tested the limits of his captivity, he could see that they ran up to an eye under the bench, then down into the ground. Pulled tight, they would trap him in a position he didn’t really want to think about.

Just as he was putting that thought, and a surprising reaction to that thought, away, the door opened and Cameron looked up expectantly.

“Good. You’re awake.”

He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting…but no matter what he could have expected, this wasn’t it. He stared, sure that the voice couldn’t belong to…and that…couldn’t be…but as she stepped into the halo of reddish light cast by the torch, he had to concede that it was. “Sam?” His voice squeaked a little and he cleared his throat as he closed his eyes and reopened them.

She came a step closer, her eyes meeting his and holding them. “If you insist on speaking, I’ll be forced to gag you,” she said, a note of amusement in her otherwise hard voice. “I’d hate to do that…such a pretty mouth.”

She stood directly in front of the bench now, toying with a device she pulled from the valley between her breasts. “Come here.”

“Sam, I don’t know—“

She pressed a button and the chains began moving, pulling him back toward the bench. She stopped it just before he had to straddle the stem of the T or be forced back onto his stomach. Her vague smile made him very nervous, the way she ran her finger over the stone in front of her drew his eyes. What the hell is going on? He didn’t ask it. He didn’t know how far she was willing to go, but it was easy to see she was the one in control here.

She watched the struggle on his face, then made her way around the bench. His arms were pulled tight to his sides, his bare back waiting for her touch. He tried to watch her as she passed behind him, one hand glazing over the long expanse of bare skin exposed to her. “Good boy,” she whispered.

Cameron dropped his head in disbelief. He nearly jumped out of his skin when her hand moved south, slipping across the tight brown leather that encased his ass, and down, between his legs to the already tightening bulge. “Sam-“

She slapped his ass and he jumped again. Cameron was going from confused to angry…and strangely aroused, but he pushed that away to focus on angry. “I’ve had about enough.”

“Oh, but we’re just getting started,” she replied with amusement. She pushed the button and he found himself being pulled forward again. Her hands pulled at his hips, forcing him back onto his stomach, his feet dangling off the bench. She slapped his leather clad ass again, then moved where he could see her. “Don’t go anywhere.”

He stared as she left the room, pulling on the chains now in a vain attempt to free himself before her return. He didn’t know what had happened, but that was not Samantha Carter…not any Samantha Carter that he’d ever known.

She returned only moments later and Cameron was convinced that he was hallucinating now. Behind Sam, Daniel walked, his hands bound in front of him, his chest likewise bare, his eyes demurely on his hands. _I’m dreaming_ Cameron thought, squeezing his eyes shut and wishing desperately that he would wake up.

“There’s my good boy,” he heard Sam say and he turned to see her petting Daniel’s head as he kneeled in front of her. “See, he understands his place.” Her blue eyes raked over him and he squirmed under the pressure. “Of course, Daniel always was the more submissive one.” She tilted his face up and smiled at him.

Cameron shook his head. “This so isn’t happening.”

Sam’s attention returned to him quickly. “Daniel, tell my boy what happens when he’s bad.”

Daniel’s eyes never left Sam’s. “Punishment,” he said evenly.

She smiled again, leaning over to kiss his forehead. She nodded and stepped back. Cameron watched as Daniel stood, but lost track of him as he disappeared behind him, returning seconds later with something that looked suspiciously like a wooden paddle, which he handed to Sam after kneeling in front of her again. “Nice.”

She turned to Cameron and he shook his head in denial. “Oh, no. This has gone—“

“Right where I wanted it to.” Sam said softly as she approached him. She ran the cool wood across his back and down to his ass…gentle as she moved behind him. “You think I don’t know that this is turning you on?” The paddle slipped between his legs, pressing against his balls, before it returned to slowly circling his ass. Then, suddenly, it slapped against him, only slightly dulled by the leather. He yelped and tried to pull away, but he had no where to go. She chuckled and went back to the soft caress.

“Things here are simple. You do as you’re told, you get rewarded. Don’t and you get punished.” She emphasized the last word with the paddle, hard on his left ass cheek. Cameron looked to Daniel, but Daniel was once again staring at his hands.

He squirmed, trying to move away from her paddle, but finding that his movement only served to rub his semi-hard cock against the bench under him. He closed his head and pressed his forehead against the stone, willing his arousal into submission. Submission. The very word niggled him, taunting him.

No. He was not falling for this. It was a joke. It had to be a joke. Any minute they would break up laughing and let him up. But, then, why did he feel hands working the zipper on his pants? He raised his head, knowing he was in trouble now. A bare hand was inside his pants, grabbing his cock. He gasped as it jumped to life and she chuckled.

“I know what you want,” she whispered, coming to stand where he could see the leather of her bustier. Her hands stroked his shoulder gently, and her voice was soft. “I want to give it to you. I have the power to give it to you.”

Her words were fire, burning his skin. She moved away behind him again and he held his breath as he felt her hands on his ass…on his pants…slowly, deliberately peeling them away…down his legs. His cock fell against the stone of the bench and he yelped. It was nearly fully erect now, despite his mind’s frantic backpedaling. He couldn’t deny that this was affecting him…but it was wrong and he needed to figure out what had happened.

“You can’t hide from me.” A hand was caressing the hot spots on his ass where the paddle had thudded…moving his legs, spreading them to either side of the bench, pulling him back to the limit of the chains so that his cock hung free. Another grabbed his cock, pulling on it once…twice…Cameron gasped and bit his lip.

He was breathing hard even before he felt the tongue. It slid over his balls, to the base of his cock, then back. His whole body shuddered as he pictured Sam bending over his exposed ass. He felt his hips move, seeking contact to rub himself against.

The tongue…just the tip of the tongue traced the long vein from the tip of his cock to his balls and he bucked involuntarily. Then there was nothing. He groaned and turned his head, trying to figure out why. “Do you want more?” Sam asked.

He groaned and pushed his forehead down onto the bench. “I thought you knew what I wanted,” he grunted, regretting it instantly as the paddle descended on his bare ass.

“Do you want more?”

He was embarrassed to realize that the heat in his ass was directly related to the heat in his balls. He wanted…hell he didn’t know exactly…Suddenly his entire cock was engulfed in a mouth. A tongue swirled around him, then it was gone. He groaned again.

“You taste good, boy.” Sam said.

“Sam…” Cameron’s voice was starting to show his desperation.

“Tell me, Cameron. Ask me.”

He shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut. His lower body twitched as he sought some relief without giving in. A hand trailed up his spine. “Say it…tell me what you want.”

No…no…Cameron’s breathing was ragged and he could almost come now without anyone touching him…almost….”More.” he finally whispered in a ragged voice.

“More what?”

“Sam.”

Her touch left him and he nearly yelled in frustration. “Tell me,” she commanded. “Tell me you want to come for me.”

That was more than he was ready for. He was going to explode…and she was so in for trouble when he got out of these chains. God, the tongue was dancing over his ass cheeks, dipping delicately at his hole. “Sam…I need…to…”

“Tell me.” She was at his ear again, leaning close enough he could feel her breath on his ear.

He swallowed hard and turned away from her face. He couldn’t say it if he was looking at her. “Come…I need to…” He swallowed again and amended his words. “I want to come for you.”

He almost didn’t think she heard him. She didn’t move, her lips nearly on his ear. “Good boy.”

At the same time that mouth closed over his cock, sucking hard and swallowing as it started to enter the throat. He was already coming, as his cock worked in and out of that hot, wet mouth, his hips thrusting involuntarily in spasm as kisses rained down his back. His cock was still hard, still held in that mouth when it dawned on him that it wasn’t Sam’s mouth. Somehow, that made him start all over again.

 

Sam closed her laptop and looked up. Her face was red, her eyes kind of glazed over. She was bent over the lab table, as if trying to hide what she was working on. Vala smiled at her with her eyebrows raised. “Who writes this stuff?” Sam asked. Her whole body was flushed.

Vala shrugged and came closer. “I wouldn’t know. I think I can see how rumors get started around here though.”

Sam shook her head. “That never happened.”

“Someone thinks it did.” Vala’s fingers walked over the computer to land on Sam’s hand.

“Someone made that up.”

“Obviously.” Vala said, moving closer when Sam didn’t push her hand away.

Sam looked at her. “Why obviously?”

“Mitchell wouldn’t give in that easily…and you’re too uptight.” Vala said. “Whoever wrote that doesn’t know you very well.”

“I am not uptight.” Sam protested, finally pulling her hand away from Vala.

Vala leaned in and for a moment Sam thought she was going to kiss her again. “Uptight,” she said slowly in one ear. She moved slowly past Sam’s face, lips not quite brushing until they were at her other ear. “But I could fix that.”

“Oh?” Sam asked breathlessly.

Vala grinned at her and slowly moved back. “Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss me and find out.”

“I’m not going to kiss you.”

Vala shrugged and started for the door. She grinned when Sam followed her. “Its not like I take orders.” Sam said, “At least, not from you.”

Vala turned around. “Well, that settles that then, doesn’t it.”

“Settles what?” Sam crossed her arms.

“I can see that this is going to take some work…more so than it took you to break Mitchell.”

”I didn’t ‘break’ anyone.”

Vala grinned. “Kiss me.”

“No.”

Vala stepped closer, standing up straighter so that she could look down at Sam, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. “Kiss me.”

Sam shook her head no, and tried to step around Vala, who only used the movement to step closer to Sam. For a long moment they stood without moving, then Sam’s eyes flicked to Vala’s lips. Vala’s eyes sparkled with victory, as she licked her lips and Sam mimicked her. “Kiss me.” She said it softly, her voice husky and commanding.

Sam’s eyes fluttered closed as her lips touched Vala’s. It was almost a kiss, lips on lips briefly before she swallowed and moved away, only to find Vala following, taking the obedience as permission. Before Sam could respond, Vala’s lips were tugging on hers, her tongue invading Sam’s mouth, exploring boldly before she stepped away and left the lab, leaving Sam standing alone, wondering what exactly had just happened.


End file.
